How Do You Love Someone
by 50ShadesofGerardGay
Summary: All her life, Tori Vega has had a "gift" other than singing or acting. She doesn't know how to enjoy this gift just yet, and now she's transferring into a new school where one Gothic scream queen is starting to test her patience. Full Summary inside!
1. OCs Needed!

I thought with the extra chapters after this first one, people would realize that OC submissions were closed, but that was bad on my part then. So yes, the OCs that were chosen are the only ones that will be chosen since the story has been progressing. But I'm going to leave you with the full summary of the story so you get a better idea of whether or not you want to read it.

**All her life, Tori Vega has had a "gift" far more substantial that singing or acting. She doesn't know how to enjoy this gift just yet, and now she's transferring into a new school where one Gothic scream queen is starting to test her patience. Soon Tori begins to lose control of herself and there's only one guy that can save her from the monster she's become… **_**"I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen, getting it on, getting it wrong. How do you love someone without getting hurt? How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?" – Porcelain Black and Ashley Tisdale**_


	2. Prologue  Scars

"_**Prologue – Scars"**_

_"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much, and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel…" – Papa Roach_

I'm not like ordinary girls.

Most people can take lives through weapons like a gun or a knife and even with their bare hands.

I can kill you with a single kiss.

I can drain the life from you in a matter of seconds—in the blink of an eye—and you'll enjoy every second of it. My kiss is like candy, my teeth like razors. All I need is one prick on your bottom lip and I've got you right where I want you.

My mother is like me.

She can sense when there are people like me and she's taught me how to use my gift. She says my sister isn't like us, that she's human like my father. She says I'm special like her because her gift didn't skip me like it did for my sister, but I need to learn to control myself so I don't accidently kill someone…again.

When I was thirteen, I had my first crush on Stevie Nixon, this sophomore football player in high school. He was really sweet to me and he liked to show me off to his friends at school. He used to take me out on dates all the time and flatter me; it was one of the best things I'd ever experienced in my life.

Then one day he invited me to one of his football games.

I cheered from the stands like the rest of the crowd and it was probably the second best moment of my life. When the coach substituted him, Stevie pulled me from the crowd and took me under the bleachers for my first kiss. It was raining, but I didn't care; it was romantic at the time.

He kissed me under the bleachers that night and it was my first kiss. His hands moved over my small body and his lips attacked mine as it grew into more than just a soft first kiss. And when he bit my lip, I thought I should do the same. I didn't know what I could do back then, so I didn't know I was killing him. I felt his soul seep through my lips, filling my body with life. My skin started to tingle and I clung to him; I didn't want the feeling to go away.

My mom says that some guys scream when they die, because our kisses can hurt them if we want. Stevie didn't scream in the slightest; he loved my kiss until his last drop of life was gone. I think he felt a certain kind euphoria when I took his life. I think he felt what I did.

I didn't know what I was doing back then, though. When he collapsed in my arms and knocked me to the ground, I screamed at the top of my little lungs. Everyone came running to us and Stevie was rushed to the hospital.

They said it was a heart attack.

Since then, I've been extremely careful of who I date and who I get close to so I never hurt anyone again. I've dated a bunch of guys since then, but I've never loved any of them. If I did that, I would get too close to them and I would have the potential of killing them.

My mother says my kiss is a gift, a gift from God that makes me an angel.

Excuse me for believing that being the Angel of Death is a curse…


	3. What I Still Need

Okay so I spent my second period planning out what I want for my story. On the bright side, I had 17 messages from FanFiction and most of them were favorites and alerts. So, thank you all for favoriting and "subscribing" to my story.

So I figured out what I need. I need:

Tori's Best Friends (one boy, one girl) (Sherwood)

Tori's "Abuser" (Sherwood)

Queen Bee (Sherwood)

Queen Bee's boyfriend (Sherwood, preferrably a football player or basketball player)

Tori's Cousin (Can go to either school)

Tori's Best Friend (HA)

Queen Bee (HA) (She's friends with Jade)

Bad boy (HA)

I've already chosen a boy from Sherwood to be Tori's best friend and there are eight more openings. I have three other submissions already but I definitely need more. Remember, all characters are subject to change.


	4. OC Officially Closed

Alright, so I decided yesterday that I have all the characters I need. Now I need to figure out where to put them in my story because I got way more than I needed and I'll feel bad if I don't choose everyone's character. So please, no more submissions please.

Thank you all for the reviews, readings, and submissions. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Mother Murder

_**Tada! I posted an update already! I think the first few chapters will be at Sherwood, and I had to work some characters around that way I could use all my characters I was given, so I hope I did all the characters so far justice. I think there might be two more Sherwood chapters, then Tori will be at Hollywood Arts. I think I might take this story episode by episode and make it an alternate universe kind of thing, I don't know yet. But I promise I'm using everyone's OC and if you don't see yours, s/he is probably at Hollywood Arts so be patient!**_

_**I reached my goal of having LESS than eight pages worth of material. If you guys want me to make each chapter longer, let me know. I didn't go as in depth as I could have and I might have rushed things.**_

_**That said, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, and submitted characters! Please leave another review...**_

_**(FF is having some technical difficulties. So, I'm sorry that this didn't show up last night when I posted it)**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 1 – Mother Murder"<strong>_

"_With some tears on my pillow and this blood on my knife, whose blood could this be? Is it yours or is it mine? I'm only evil when I need to be, but you did this so easily." – Hollywood Undead_

Sherwood wasn't the best of schools, but it wasn't the worst. I guess if I went to another school, I could probably say whether or not it was good or bad. My sister used to go here, but she wasn't well liked and everyone made her life a living nightmare. I honestly don't blame them, though; she's a pain in the ass. She left Sherwood and started going to this fancy art school when I was halfway through my freshman year. I don't know how she got there though; she has _no_ talent whatsoever. A deaf mute can sing, act, dance, and play an instrument better than she can.

But this isn't about her.

Wait, I guess it somewhat is. Because of Katrina Marie Vega, I've been blacklisted at Sherwood. Everyone hates me and the popular kids go out of their way to treat me like crap.

As if Stevie's death didn't blacklist me bad enough…

I could get rid of them if I wanted, but my mom wouldn't like that. And, I guess I Sherwood isn't so bad that I have to resort to drastic measures. I have two best friends and a cousin here; they all keep me grounded. But Henry Knight (who everyone calls Harry for some reason), he doesn't act like he's my best friend. Harry's seventeen, six foot even, reckless, and 180 pounds of black and spikey haired bad boy. Because of his rep, he won't be seen with me in school.

When I first met him, he was a sophomore and I was a freshman. He didn't want to talk to me at first, but I was having trouble finding my classes since Trina decided to ditch me when she promised she'd help me. He felt sorry for me so he helped me find my classes. We grew closer after that but he made me promise I wouldn't try to talk to him in school because he didn't want to seem like a softy. Under all his black jeans and leather, he's actually a real softy.

He'll kill anyone who tries to point that out though…

That doesn't bother me though because I've got my other best friend, Anora Park, to hang around with in school. She's pretty cool; she's half Korean, but she's got sea blue eyes with straight black hair filled with platinum blonde and blue streaks. She's probably an inch or two taller than me and she's got this cool birthmark on her hand that looks like a hibiscus thingy. She even took me with her to get matching butterfly tattoos on our hips for our sixteenth birthdays because we're so cool we have the same birthday!

You can't see her tattoo though because she always where loose clothes. I think she's self-conscious about the killer curvy body she's got. It's either that or the fact that she's a bit of a tomboy. (She used to get in fights all the time and she's a certified black belt in martial arts.)

She's also talented unlike my sister. She can play violin and she plays it regularly at this little café we like to go to. Only I know this, but Annie can sing really well. If anything, she's a child of music. I love her to death!

Though Harry won't be caught dead with me in school, both of my friends are there for me when I need them and they keep me from going insane.

Neither one of them know about my curse.

**_~*There's blood on my hands*~_**

I sigh as I walk up the steps.

I hate this place more than anything. But I have to stay here; I'm not talented like my sister. I could never sing in front of anyone anyway; I get too nervous.

As soon as I get to my locker, someone pushes me to the ground—causing me to spill my books out of my book bag—and laughs loudly.

I know that laugh anywhere…

"Watch where you're going Ick-toria," Mirabella Clemente cackles. I look up to see her smirking down at me with daunting eyes as she twirls a lock of her obviously dyed hair (as well as her PlayBoy panties beneath her ridiculously short skirt). I think I see a bit of the Ginger seeping out from all that monstrous hair dye. That would explain why she doesn't have a soul.

Her trusty sidekick, Dawn Mason, laughs with her then blows a giant bubble with her signature WinterFresh gum. It pops loudly and she smirks at me as well. "I didn't know you were helping the janitor clean the floors with your _face_!" she exclaims with wide, mocking eyes. She and Mira (mostly Mira) started this rumor that, because Trina had left Sherwood to go to her new school, our family was poor and I had to take a part-time job helping the janitor clean the school just so we could put Trina through her fancy pants art school.

By now a crowd has formed and everyone's laughing at her comment. For a sidekick, she really does talk a lot. She pops another insanely loud bubble and twiddles her fingers at me as Jason Harper, the star football player everyone commonly refers to as 'JP,' walks over and wraps his arm around Mirabella's shoulders.

"Stop wasting your time with the trash," he suggests, kissing her cheek softly. Mira smirks dominantly with her eyes closed as he does so and she kisses him gently on the lips before looking back to me with those daunting eyes of hers. "Have fun cleaning, Loser," Mira spits as she turns with JP to walk away, Dawn right behind the two with her unnecessarily long, black hair billowing around her like a dark veil. JP looks back at me as I'm regaining my composure with a somewhat sad expression.

I ignore him.

It's his damn fault I'm the center of Mira's torture.

Apparently, JP can't keep his stupid mouth shut and he told one of the other football players he thought I was hot when I was a freshman. Word got around to Mira and she became insane with jealousy and made it her mission to make my life a living hell just so she could keep her shaggy blonde-haired, blue-eyed, womanizing football captain that was more than likely going to forget about her when he went off to college (on a football scholarship of course; you'd _have _to be stupid to date Mirabella Clemente even _if_ she's captain of the cheerleading squad).

I know I sound vain, but it's true.

Anyway, I scramble to pick up my books so I can exchange them for the ones I need when a slender hand grabs the English binder I was about to reach for and holds it in front of my face. I see little blonde curls spiraling out from the book and I instantly know who it is.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" Olivia Malcolm, my cousin on my mother's side, asks as she hands me my binder. I sigh and shove it into my locker between my History and Science binders.

"I don't _let_ them," I insist, grabbing my Math binder. I grab my lyric notebook and slam the locker shut before facing Livy. "It's not like I can make them stop."

Livy smirks and crosses her arms. She stands an inch taller than me, but she looks me in the eyes. "You know you _can_," she reminds me. Her deep blue eyes sparkle devilishly as she says so. Olivia's got the curse too. The only difference between me and her (other than the fact that she's all white and her curly blonde hair is always falling in her blue eyes) is that she's reckless with her curse; she uses it to get whatever—or whoever—she wants.

My mother says if you let your 'gift' get out of hand, you lose who you used to be and your curse consumes you until something catastrophic happens.

_As if_ causing death isn't catastrophic enough…

I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't you _ever_ suggest that again," I spit. "You know what we are can get out of hand in the blink of an eye." Livy scoffs. "You're such a prude, Tori," she tells me. She starts twirling one of her blonde curls and she smirks at me, her eyes suggestively going from me to behind me. "Normie at six," she announces as she turns on the balls of her feet and briskly walks away.

I turn around and Anora bumps into me. I make sure I hold my books tightly so they don't fall and she smiles at me. Her hair is up in a pony-tail and she wears a headband with a large white butterfly glued on it. She's got her skater shoes on again and her board's in hand. She's wearing her signature baggy blue shirt and loose black jeans. The headband doesn't go with her outfit.

"Sup Chickie Bee?"

I laugh softly and start walking the way she was going before she bumped into me. First period Pre-Calculus, here I come!

"The usual," I retort as Annie skates on her board beside me. By now, the teachers have just stopped caring and don't bother to tell her not to ride in school anymore. She wouldn't listen anyway.

"Queen Bee and Super Sidekick attack you yet?" she questions as she runs her fingers over the ridges of the lockers that slowly fly by. I sigh and nod. "When will high school end already?" I cry softly. Hopefully I'll make it through these last two years without killing someone. Thank God or whoever I'm a junior!

"Haven't you heard?" Annie inquires with a wide grin. She propels herself faster on her skateboard, leaving me behind. "High school never ends!" she shouts. Her voice radiates through the hall, as well as harsh comments from the other students that she ignores. If she didn't ignore them, she'd be on her way to the principal's office right now.

I sigh and head to class.

_**~*There's blood on my hands*~**_

As I'm trying to get through Pre-Calculus, I give up on focusing because Math is utterly boring. I decide to write in my songbook to pass the time. I try to think of my own songs to write, but I end up writing down lyrics to _Fuck Like a Star_ by Porcelain Black, the _worst_ possible song you can be writing about in school.

The next thing I know, someone throws a wad of paper at me. I turn around to see Dawn smiling 'innocently' at me and twiddling her fingers again. I roll my eyes and turn back around to find my song book isn't on my desk…

Laughter fills the classroom and I look two seats to my left to see Mira holding my songbook and grinning darkly at it.

"What's so funny, Miss Clemente?" the teacher, Ms. Williams, questions angrily. She walks up to Mira, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor, and she snatches my songbook from Mira.

Crap!

Ms. Williams reads the book to herself and her face hardens as she reads the profanity in my songbook. I lower my head and slip my fingers in between my scalp and hair on the sides of my head. I just _had _to write down the beginning didn't I?

"If there's an effing problem with the effing S in this effing song," she reads, thankfully blocking out the profanity, "We can effing edit it out for the effing GD radio. Effing GD C Aye M-effing Bee Aye Eff face?" The class bursts out laughing and Mira pretends to try and hide the dominating smirk on her face. "What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Williams demands.

Mira chuckles lightly. "That's Ick-toria's book," she tattles. "And you forgot the part about her wanting everyone to suck her big black dick and wanting to see a chick's ass clap." Everyone in the classroom gasps and I feel an embarrassed blush rage across my face as I put my forehead to the desk.

"Victoria Vega!" Ms. Williams shouts. "Take this filth to the principal's office, now!"

I groan inwardly and slowly climb out of my chair after gathering my things, keeping my head down and not trying to look at anyone. The room is deathly quiet as I take my walk of shame to Ms. Williams and my songbook.

Just as I'm about to reach her, Mira holds out her freshly waxed leg and Clumsy Me trips over it like an idiot. I fall to the ground and once again spill my things across the floor. The class roars in laughter and I scuttle to retrieve my books, snatching my songbook from Ms. Williams' hand before dashing out of the classroom.

I don't bother looking back.

_**~*There's blood on my hands*~**_

Instead of going to the principal's office—because Principal Brandywine won't even notice I'm in his office—I make my way to my car. I toss my things in the backseat and crawl into the driver's seat, resting my head on the steering wheel and trying not to cry. My fingers grip the wheel as I feel the anger seething through me.

I hate Mira and her stupid crew of 'friends.'

I hate her stupid boyfriend for having a stupid crush on me.

I hate my stupid sister for being such a stupid and annoying little cunt and leaving me to up her stupid mess!

Then there's a stupid tapping on my stupid car window. I look up to see stupid JP looking down at me with stupid, sad eyes. "What do you want?" I snarl. He points a finger to his ear and shrugs overdramatically. I roll my eyes and push my car door open, ramming the handle into his crotch. He lets out a pained grunt and falls to his knees.

"What do you want?" I repeat just as vicious.

JP groans again and slowly rises to his feet.

"I heard," he begins in a slightly high-pitched voice. He clears his throat before speaking again. "I heard what Mira did to you in Pre-Cal," he informs me in his normal, deep voice. I roll my eyes again. "And you're here to tell me you're sorry for what she did because you know it embarrassed me and you're trying to make up for it because you have a crush on me?" I guess.

I cross my arms and he looks at me wide-eyed for a moment.

He clears his throat again and rubs his forearms, slouching slightly.

"Well, yeah…"

I scoff. "Save it," I demand. "I don't need pity from a lying, womanizing jock like you." I turn to get back in my car—because I want to drive _anywhere_ as long as it's away from here—when JP grabs me roughly by the arm and pulls me back to him. His lips crash down onto mine and his other hand clamps down on my hip, pulling my body close to his.

I panic for a moment and try to break from the kiss, but his grip is too strong.

So I settle for Plan B because I'm _not_ in the mood for this…

I let JP kiss me, running his hands along my back and moving them down to my ass, and I wait for his lips to part so he can try and shove his tongue down my throat. A moment later, his lips open and I pounce, clamping my teeth down on a small bit of the skin of his bottom lip. A small hissing noise emerges and I feel his aura billowing into my mouth like smoke. I breathe it in and feel my body start to tingle. I feel myself growing stronger, needing more of his life. JP's hands cling to me, but it's out of sheer pleasure (like he's climaxing). He lets out small moans as the rest of his life continues to pour into my mouth.

Not long after, his grip on my ass lightens and his body falls limp in my arms. This time, I push him backwards so he doesn't fall on me like Stevie died so many years ago.

Now to really sell it…

"_Somebody, help me_!" I shriek.

A few of the kids who'd either been skipping class or had a free period first block run over to my car and either gasp or scream when they see JP's body lying cold and lifeless on the unforgiving pavement.

I cling to the first person who stands beside me and start spewing words a mile a minute. "He came out to bring me back to class and he started holding his chest and then he fell over and I tried to find his pulse but I couldn't and he wasn't breathing and—"

I cut myself off by burying my face into the shoulder of whoever was standing beside me.

They wrap their arm around me, but I don't freak out. "It's okay, Tori," they whisper softly.

Harry!

_**~*There's blood on my hands*~**_

The paramedics arrive minutes later and they rush JP to the hospital in the futile hopes that they can save him. School is let out for the rest of the day (because, let's be honest, the teachers don't want to be there anymore than the students do) and Harry drives me home in my car, Annie and Livy in the backseat bickering about something I don't care about as I rest my head against the cool glass of the passenger's seat window.

I _didn't_ want to kill him…but…I think I _want_ to do it again…

Harry, who's like my big brother, places one hand on my leg and rubs it softly to soothe me. I don't need it, but it still feels comforting.

When I get home, cell phones start blaring with the _buzz_ing vibrations and obscure music as cell phones blow up with juicy gossip about JP.

The doctors say it was a heart attack.


	6. Bad Blood

_**I don't know why, but it took me longer than expected to get this chapter out. You're probably going to hate me, but I want to start another story. I'm not gonna stop writing this one or put it on hiatus! I just want to write this other story because this movie inspired me. It's definitely going to be about a shooting, but I'm unsure of if I want to have it in the school or on a boat (I feel like writing something on a boat for some reason). Anyway, review this chapter and tell me what you think of it and tell me if it should be a school shooting for this new story I'm working on or if it should be a shooting on a boat. With the boat, you can't escape the shooting like you can at a school. And before I forget, I know the past two chapters have been with Tori at Sherwood, but the next chapter will be the last one at Sherwood, then she'll be in Hollywood Arts in Chapter 4. If I take this story episode by episode, it'll definitely be a longer story. Should I do that? If I don't, I'm thinking this might be six or seven chapters long. Leave that in your answer in a review as well, please. **_

_**With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**-Skye**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 2 – Bad Blood"<strong>_

"_You just don't get it do you? I'm not stuck here with you; you're stuck in here with me." _

–_Escape the Fate_

School was cancelled for the rest of the week. Everyone was _so_ torn over JP's death. I made sure I showed neither content nor sadness; I tried to act normal like everyone else did so to not draw attention to myself.

JP's death struck Coach Carson and the teachers the most surprisingly. They loved football more than anything.

Mirabella, she really played the part of the devoted girlfriend. She was full of teary eyes and she refused to do her school work when we came back to school the following Monday (not like she did her work anyway).

If you ask me, Mira didn't care for JP too much. She just needed to keep up appearances. Everyone wanted her to be the dedicated, cheerleader girlfriend who—even in sadness and mourning—constantly kept up her dominating image while allowing for tears every now and then.

Everyone expected Mira to attack me since I was the last person that saw him alive.

When we return to school Monday, Mira pushes me into my locker and holds my face against its ridges holding my hair tightly in her fist. I flinch initially from the pain and I see people starting to gather around, getting their cell phones ready.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Mira spits. "It's bad enough Jason's dead. But then I find out _you_ were the last person he was with?" She pulls my head back and slams it into the locker again. I let out a small scream of pain and I hear the shutters of cell phone cameras. Sharp pain shoots throughout my head and I clench my eyes shut tightly.

"What were you doing with him?" Mira shouts loudly. I don't respond and Mira slams my head into the locker again. I let out another scream and the pain increases tenfold. "_Answer me_ you little bitch," she screams.

"Cool it," a student warns. "Mr. Wisely's coming!"

Mira pulls away from me and stands at least two feet away from me as I straighten myself up. I push my long brown hair behind one of my ears to get it out of my face. Hopefully I won't have any bruises yet.

"Break it up," Mr. Wisely demands as he pushes through the throng of students. They all move out of his way, giving him a clear path to me at my locker in the center of the crowd. The chemistry teacher, roughly three inches taller than me with buzz cut black hair and colorblind brown eyes, looks at me expectantly. "Ms. Vega?" he questions softly with his arms crossed. I open my mouth to answer her when a different voice speaks.

"She tripped against the locker," Dawn lies, stepping in front of Mira. "I was just trying to help her up when everyone came around, thinking we were starting a fight. A few of the students were yelling, trying to rally us up for a fight."

Mr. Wisely looks at me, smelling a rat. "Is that true Ms. Vega?" he inquires. He knows Mira has a habit of picking on me and Dawn has a habit of covering for her, so he naturally doesn't trust either of them.

I wordlessly nod my head, making sure I don't get my ass in trouble any more than I already am by saying something I shouldn't.

Mr. Wisely eyes me for a moment longer before he turns around to face the crowd. "Everyone, get to class," he demands in a loud voice. The students scramble away, gossiping about what just happened. Mr. Wisely gives one more look to me, Dawn, and Mira before heading off to his classroom to prepare for the day.

Mira shoves me slightly once he's out of sight and I turn around to face her. "Wisely saved you right now," she starts, "But you're in for a world of Hell, you little skank." She grabbed me roughly by my face. "He would never cheat on me," she claims, "So I _know_ you tried to seduce him like the little tramp you are." She lets go of my face and pushes me against the locker again. "This isn't over," she spits.

Was she _really_ serious? Jason Harper was a manwhore, to put it nicely. He'd slept with over half the cheerleading squad—_including_ Dawn—and was trying to sleep with the other half. He more than likely would have succeeded if he hadn't tried to kiss me.

As Mira walks away, I flip her off with an angered sneer. Dawn's long black hair with the white tips starts to turn with her head and I recompose myself. When she looks at me with her bright blue eyes, I feel sadness in them. 'I'm sorry,' she mouths to me. She quickly turns away and walks faster as Mira picks up her speed.

Maybe Dawn won't push me over the edge.

_**~*We'll cut out your eyes*~**_

When I was nine and Trina was eleven, my mother took me to the mall with my older sister on my birthday. I wanted to go to _Create a Cow_ because my dad used to take me there every birthday and he was going to be out of town for the next few weeks on some kind of training, but Trina wanted to go to the Pear Store so she could get her first cell phone. And because Trina was older and I seemed 'normal,' Trina got what she wanted. I had to sit in the Pear Store for at least an hour while my mom and Trina waited in line to get her a little phone.

After that hour, I decided to I wanted my stuffed cow so I snuck out of the store and dashed away. I spent an hour running around the store, picking out clothes for my little Nina Nellore doll.

My mom noticed I was gone and Trina said she started freaking out. She looked all over the store calling for me and when she couldn't, she pulled Trina out of the Pear Store before she got her phone and they searched all over the mall for me. They finally found me in Create a Cow after the lady in the store used her little PA system to tell the whole mall that a lost little girl was in Create a Cow who couldn't pay for her cow and my mom was _furious_. But when I started crying, she calmed down a little and actually bought me cow doll (but Trina didn't get her phone).

I wish I could cry now so my mom would get me out of this mess I was in.

_**~*We'll cut out your eyes*~**_

Mirabella's little threat didn't scare me, but when she didn't 'attack' me again after school, I was a little worried. Mira isn't the type to _plan_ something, so she's probably getting help with _whatever_ she's doing.

The next morning I'm awoken by Trina loudly hacking something up in the sink. She does this _every_ morning; I don't know why it woke me this morning though. Maybe it's a sign that everything's going to hell today…

Then there's a knock on my door.

"_Open up Bitch Tits_!" Anora yells through my door. I groan loudly and get up. I slide my slippers on and trudge to my door. As soon as I place my hand on the knob, Nora bursts through my room and knocks me down on my ass. "Too slow!" she shouts with a wide smile. I groan again and lie flat on my back.

"It's too early," I whine. Nora rolls her eyes and makes her way to my closet. Sometimes I think she's better friends with my closet than she is with me; she spends more time going through my stuff than actually spending time with me.

She disappears into my closet for a few moments and emerges with a red baby doll midriff and bell-bottom blue jeans. "Find some cute sandals—preferably wedges—and put this on," she orders as she tosses my clothes on top of me. I clench my eyes shut and I put my arm over them. "_Why?_" I groan.

"Word on the street is Queen Mira's gonna take you _down_ today," Nora informs me. "You gotta look your best when you show her up, Bitch Tits." I shout in pain as she throws my shoes, probably my sandals, at me. I hunch over in pain on the floor and clench my stomach, ruffling my clothes up a bit in the process.

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that?" I plead as I get up, taking my clothes with me. I hear Trina hacking up something else in the bathroom and I groan loudly. Nora laughs and makes a disgusted face. "Is someone _dying_ in there?" she jokes.

I groan again. "It's Trina's morning ritual," I tell her. "Now turn around so I can get dressed." Anora jumps and turns around, her long black ponytail with the blonde and blonde streaks in it swishes as she turns. "So what are you gonna do about Mean Miss Mira?" she questions as she fiddles with the hem of her baggy gray zip-up hoodie. Nora's got this thing where, as the week progresses, she starts to dress like a normal girl. For instance, Monday she starts out with her hair put up in a beanie wearing the baggiest clothes she can find. Today she's wearing skinny jeans; tomorrow she'll wear a girly top over new skinny jeans; Thursday she'll be wearing some girly shoes, probably some baby doll flats; and Friday, she'll have her hair down and _maybe_ some curls. She says it's part of some non-conformist thing and I think that's pretty cool. I'd never do it, though.

"Probably nothing," I lie. "I'll just deal with whatever she tries to dish out; I can handle it." Nora groans in annoyance and turns around as I pull my shirt down. "Are you shitting me?" she questions loudly. I _shh_ her loudly, reminding her that my parents can hear her.

"Are you shitting me?" she repeats in a hissing whisper. "You've got to do something! You can't just let Mira wail on you or do whatever she has in store for you; you have to fight back!" I sigh loudly and fall on my bed. "You know I'm not a fighter like you, Nor," I remind her. She rolls her eyes and pushes me off the bed. "You better start then!" she exclaims.

I sigh loudly and get up. "I'll handle it," I tell her. "I just handle things differently than you do. But don't worry, I'll handle it." Nora playfully shoves me. "You better, Bitch Tits," she says. "'Cuz if I find out you let Mira shit on you, I'll beat your ass."

I scoff with a chuckle. "You're so ladylike, Nor," I say sarcastically. She laughs and I grab my bag as we exit my room.

_**~*We'll cut out your eyes*~**_

I drive Anora to school because she skated to my house and we arrive fifteen minutes later. We make our way into the school and I can feel _eyes_ on me as I make my way to my locker. Those _eyes_ are boring into the back and sides of my skull, watching me like hungry vultures and waiting to strike. _Those eyes_ threaten to rip me apart, to devour me if I don't kill them first…

Word's getting around that I'm in for a run-in with Mira.

"She's gonna get you," one girl whispers behind me. "You're gonna die, Vega," another girl whispers. "Better run while you can, Tori," a boy tells me. Those are some of the whispers I hear as I walk, but I ignore the rest of them.

As I make my way to Pre-Calculus, I feel _those eyes_ staring at me again. They're staring into my soul, trying to pick me apart limb by limb until there's nothing left of me.

I won't let them do it.

I take my seat and I keep my head down as everyone files in. I _can't_ meet their eyes. I decide to doodle in one of my notebooks until class starts.

"Alright class," Ms. Williams starts after the rustling and locker slamming of the other students settles down. I look up to at all the students, but I particularly look for one bleach blonde cheerleader who's nowhere in sight.

Mirabella Clemente doesn't come to her first period Pre-Calculus class. With the other classes that I have with her, she's nowhere to be found. I don't see her as we transfer classes, and I don't see her at lunch.

Around two-fifteen, I'm waiting for the end of study hall so I can hurry up and get home. I have a feeling Mira's actually at school and I don't want to stick around to see if my feeling is true.

Study Hall is probably my least favorite class of the day. On the bright side, this is one of the only classes that I don't have with Mira. I do, however, share this class with Harry. Anora has Spanish III this period and Olivia, my highly destructive little cousin, is only a sophomore; sophomores don't get a study hall. So I'm stuck in my study hall, all alone, with Harry who won't even notice me.

Sometimes I wish he didn't try to keep up appearances…

I sit in my study hall doodling again to pass the time. Drawing is my way of escaping the world around me, even if I'm not that good at it (which I'm not). Sometimes I draw myself as a princess, a beautiful, normal princess. Sometimes I draw Nora too, but she's in pretty dresses because I wanna know what she'd look like in a dress. Most of my drawings are of Harry though. I feel sad when I draw him; I normally draw him with me in front of people we know and we look so…_happy_. He doesn't think anything of what people have to say about him.

That's what I get for making friends with a senior boy.

A balled up piece of paper lands on my drawing, distracting me from my half-Grecian David Boreanaz…I mean, Harry. My name is written on the balled up paper and I slowly open it, trying not to be _as_ loud as I do so.

_Mira wants you to meet her in the back of the school when Study Hall is over. I'm sorry Tori. – Dawn_

I turn around to see Dawn looking at me with depressed eyes before returning to her book. I turn around and give a loud sigh before going back to my drawing.

_**~*We'll cut out your eyes*~**_

I grudgingly make my way to the back of the school and I see Mira standing there with her arms crossed in front of a large throng of students. Before, they were whispering, but they stop once they see me coming. All falls deathly quiet and the only sounds are my feet crunching leaves and the wind blowing across my face and hair.

"Thought you wouldn't show," Mira states as I stand ten feet away from her. I shrug lightly. "Let's get this over with," I say solemnly. I'm prepared to fight if I have to, and I'm prepared to kill her when I get her alone.

Mira slowly walks up to me, getting in my face. "I don't know _who_ you think you are," she spits, "But I'm gonna teach you a well-deserved lesson." She pushes me roughly, but I don't fall. I push her back then she pushes me again. We continue like that for a few moments longer before people start to get bored and walk away. Neither of us wants to throw the first punch, because we know that one punch will get one of us in even more trouble if we get caught.

Finally, she gets tired of this whole cat-and-mouse game and she launches her right hook into my nose. I don't let the punch stun me and I quickly punch her back. I won't be weak.

Our punches turn into scratches and hair pulling and lots of angered screaming as we draw blood. There's a blur of white lights as people take pictures around us. Mira and I continue to attack each other as they flash pictures, but we don't care about them. We're going to finish doing what we started. But it looks like I'm going to be the one finishing this when the time comes.

"Ms. Clemente and Ms. Vega," Principal Sutton shouts adamantly. Mira and I stop where we are and the surrounding students haul ass to get away from the scene.

"Both of you, in my office, _now_."

Mira and I hastily make our way back into the school to Principal Sutton's office.

_**~*We'll cut out your eyes*~**_

"You see what you did, you stupid bitch?" Mira questions as we sit in Principal Sutton's office, waiting for her. She said she had to go deal with some other students before she talked with us. "I'm not the one who started the fight," I point out as I stare at the wall with my arms crossed. Mira laughs sardonically then glares pointedly at me. "You started this mess when you were with my boyfriend!" she claims as she digs her nails into the arm of her chair.

My own nails dig into my arms. I _seriously_ don't have the patience for her bullshit right now. "Why don't you shut your damn mouth for _once_ in your life?" I spit venomously. I turn to face her with hatred in my eyes. "You and I both know you didn't give a _damn_ about JP; you're only messing with me because that's what people _want_ you to do."

Mira laughs again, tossing her bleached blonde hair over her shoulders. "You don't get it do you?" she questions. "Why do you think I've made it my _mission_ to torment you since you started coming to Sherwood?" I don't answer her; I honestly don't care.

"The moment you came here as a freshman," she continues. "I could see it in Jason's eyes that he had a crush on you. I knew _all about_ how unfaithful he was—hell, I even knew he slept with _Dawn_ of all people—but all of those were just lust. But you, you _Tori Vega_, he saw something more in you. Then I find out he died while he was with _you_? I just won't have it! That's why I _hate_ you."

I roll my eyes. "Boys come and go," I tell her. "It's not like I wanted him anyway."

Then Mira lunges for me.

She knocks me out of my chair and we roll across the floor pulling at each other's hair and sending painful blows to the other. I roll on top of her and I grab her by her face. Her hands scratch at mine, trying to make me let go of her. I pull my head back slowly then bring it down on her forehead. She screams in pain and her grip on my hands lightens.

That small moment is all that I need.

My teeth attack her lips and I bite down hard, allowing her soul to pass through my body. Mira screams in agony as her life billows into my mouth, and I feel the utter euphoria of the new spirit inside me. Part of me half expected her soul to taste rotten or something, but it tastes just the same as JP's and Stevie's did.

She lets out one final scream as her body goes limp and I pull myself away from her. The phantom cut on her bottom lip pleases me; they'll never know she was attacked.

I stand up and take in a deep breath. Showtime.

I press my back against the door and let out a bloodcurdling scream. My hand fumbles for the doorknob as I continue to scream. After a few seconds, I rip the door open and stumble outside.

"_Somebody, help her!"_

Students and teachers alike come rushing out of their classrooms to see what the hell's going on. Ms. Smith, my US History teacher, is the first to reach me. She looks past me into Principal Sutton's office to see Mira lying dead on the red carpeted floor. Her hand clasps against her mouth as she screams and backs away from the sight.

I scuttle away from the office and I see Anora filing out of the science room (she wanted to get some extra help from Mr. Wisely while she waited for me to get out of the office). I rush to her and cling to her, resting my head on her shoulder and sobbing loudly into it.

Principal Sutton comes rushing up a few minutes later and she screams as well. Once she regains her composure, she advises everyone there (which is probably twenty people) to remain at the school until the paramedics arrive. She dials 911, states her emergency, and we hear the sirens of an ambulance ten minutes later. Every one of us huddles together, looking on in shock as they load Mira's corpse onto the gurney and wheel her away.

I can't help but smile inwardly, knowing that I'd caused all of this.


	7. The Devil In Me

_**Ello lovelies. So yeah, here's the next chapter. I thought I was gonna have four chapters of Tori at Sherwood but I'm getting a little antsy about it so I cut it down to three. So Tori will definitely be in Hollywood Arts in chapter 4.**_

_**So the movie that I made Tori watch is a little OOC and it's probably something Jade would watch instead. But then again, this whole story is a little OOC I think.**_

_**Hmmm...what else should I say? Ummmmm thank you all for reading and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed in this whole story.**_

_**Oh yeah! I got nominated for Author of the Year for the (Victorious) Topaz Awards which is SO COOL! Soon everyone will be able to vote. I'm not saying you should vote for me when voting time comes around, but it'd mean a lot to everyone who was nominated for something if you all went out and voted. There are a lot of GREAT authors there and I'll keep you guys posted when voting becomes available.**_

_**With **_**all**_** of that being said, I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**-Skye**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Chapter 3 – The Devil In Me"<strong>

"_It seems we've reached this impasse not a moment too soon. We control our own destinies. Our Souls progress, though we're beaten and we're battered. We've been destroyed and we've been shattered." – The Paramedic_

Massive texts were sent throughout the school that night, saying that Mira was dead and the doctors believed it was a heart attack. I got the damn text probably eight times last night, but I didn't send it to anyone; I never gave a damn about Mira. Sometimes I wish no one ever invented cell phones because they can get so annoying!

If cell phones had never been invented, Trina wouldn't be running her damn mouth.

"Mom!" she exclaims around 7 PM. My mother doesn't answer; she's in the basement using her exercise equipment. Either that or she and my dad are—oh gross I don't want to even _think_ about _that_!

Trina starts to jump up and down, stomping loudly to get our mother's attention. "Mom!" she shrieks loudly. I turn the volume up on my PearPod so I don't have to listen to her. It's useless though; no matter how loud I turn up my music, Trina just gets louder and louder.

"Mom, mom, _mom_!"

With an annoyed sigh, I pull my ear buds out of my ears and get off my bed. I rip my door open and peer my head out to see Trina storming down the stairs in ridiculously high heels. "Shut up, Trina!" I exclaim, startling her. She screams before she looks at me and quickly runs back into her room.

Trina is terrified of me because she knows what I can do. She fears our mother too, but she fears me more. She's annoying to say the least, but she tends to me less annoying when I'm around. Don't get me wrong, I'd never kill my sister, but sometimes it's fun to scare her so she'll stop being a pest.

I let out a content sigh and return to my room. I fall back onto my bed and as I'm about to put my ear buds back in, my voice chat on my computer starts ringing. I get up and scuffle to my desk.

It's an invite from Annie.

With a sigh, I click accept and I see my adorable Asian friend giving me an utterly _adorable_ scowl. She's wearing her camisole nightshirt instead of her baggy sweatshirt and her hair is down in a ruffled mess around her face. Mad can't even _begin_ to describe how she looks.

I give her a warm, fake smile.

"How may I help you, pretty lady?" I ask sweetly. Though I didn't think it was possible, Anora's face hardens even more and she purses her lips. She clasps her hands in front of her face and puts her fingers against the hardening line of her lips. She looks down for a moment then back up at me with disapproving eyes.

"You wanna tell me what the _hell _that was today?" she hisses. I frown with a quizzical expression. "Why, _whatever_ do you mean?" I ask in a high-pitched, innocent voice. Annie clenches her fists and grits her teeth, slamming her fists down on her table and shaking the computer. "You _killed_ her Tori!" she shouts. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I lied when I said _both_ of my friends didn't know about my curse.

Annie was there when I'd killed Stevie on accident; who do you think called the paramedics? She knew how much I cared for Stevie and we used to talk for hours about what my life would be like with him. After I killed him, she was the first person I ran to. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I spilled the beans to her after my mom decided it would be best if Anora stayed the night because I really looked like I needed a friend instead of my mother.

Unfortunately, my mother heard crying my eyes out to Anora.

At first Anora didn't believe me but my mother made both of us have a talk with her. After a two-hour long speech (with my entire immediate family involved) I was mortified. I couldn't believe what my mother had told me. At first, I thought we were vampires, but my mother disproved me. She told me she didn't know what we were and I realized I didn't want to know. She told me one of my little cousins on her side of the family was like us.

That night we had to make Anora swear herself to secrecy or there would be _dire_ consequences.

I frown at my friend. "She _attacked_ me," I insist. "We were in the principal's office and she lunged at me! What was I supposed to do?" Anora sighs in exasperation with wild, unbelieving eyes. "You weren't supposed to kill her!" she shouts. "That's the second person this month! I think you have a problem, Vicky…"

I laugh scornfully. "I don't have a problem, Annie," I claim. "I was attacked _both times_ and I handled it. As far as everyone's concerned, Mira and JP died of heart attacks. They found out JP had a condition and he'd just come from practice. Everyone knew JP and Mira were crazy for each other and people _die_ of _broken hearts_; it's clinically proven or some bull like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a project to work on; it'll be due in a week if we don't go back to school in the next few days."

Without letting Annie protest, I signed off my voice chat and closed my computer.

Instead of working on my project for Life Science like I should have been doing, I decided I'd read a book. There was nothing like fictional drama to take my mind off the current drama that was quickly becoming my life.

_**~*I must scream to be heard*~**_

The next morning I rolled out of bed with a moan and I felt something…different. I felt…empty. I felt alive when I stole the life from JP and Mira; now I didn't feel it. I knew I needed something, or some_one_, else to make me feel alive again. I needed someone to make me feel complete. I wanted nothing more than to bite someone on their lip and be blessed with the feeling of their spirit spilling into my mouth instead of the icky blood a vampire would want. I guess you can call me a succubus, but I don't kill because I have to. I kill because I _want_ to.

And I know who my next victim will be.

There's this guy, Aiden something, that's a real loser to say the least. I've seen him four or five times since I've gone to Sherwood and he's…well, he's barely taller than me at 5'8" and he's got black hair down to his shoulders and he looks like he's out of this stupid little Emo band. He wears 'guy-liner' and he likes to flaunt himself around, especially around me. I think he's Mexican or Latin, possibly from Belize, and he likes to show off his tanned skin at any opportunity possible. He especially likes to show off the dragon tattoo he has on his back as well as 'La Sangre es La Vida' on his chest. It means 'the blood is the life.' What a poser…

I can tell from his eyes that he's got the hots for me and _that's_ what makes him the perfect victim…

But I should focus on school first. It would be best to go ahead and get my project out of the way instead of indulging in carnal pleasures.

I grab my phone and flip through my contacts. Once I get to the Is, my eyes rest on the one person I'm supposed to be working with right now. I thumb his name and press the call button. Ian picks up after three rings.

"Hey, Tori," he greets on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if we could work on our mold bush today," I suggest. I hear Eli chuckle on the other end of the line. "Cool chizz," he says. "I'll be there in twenty and I'll bring the bush." I smile slightly. "Great," I announce. "I'll see you in twenty."

I push the end button and put my phone down on the table. I head down to the living room and pick out a movie. I've got nothing else to do while I wait, so why not watch a movie? I decide to watch _Planet Terror_; it's one of my favorite movies. It's full of zombies, gore, infidelity, guns, ass-kicking, the works! In my opinion it's one of _the_ best movies by Quentin Tarantino _ever_.

Just as Dr. Bill is about to find out his wife had been cheating on him with a woman, the doorbell rings and I groan. I head to the door and expect to find Ian holding our mold bush, but I'm greeted by someone different and I grimace.

Speak of the devil and he will come.

"Looky, looky, looky," Aiden smirks. "Just the _mujer_ I was looking for." I roll my eyes; I promised myself I would only focus on my homework today, but he's going to make this so much harder for me.

"What are you doing here?" I question. He chuckles slightly and bows, his styled black hair slightly falling around in the wind. "Aiden Martine Rodriguez at your service, milady," he tells me. He stands up and grabs my hand. "I figured you'd be alone since everyone's afraid to go near you. You seem to have a way with giving people the kiss of death." He glares at me darkly and kisses my hand gently. "I'm here to be your _caballero de armadura brillante_." I scoff. My 'knight in shining armor?' Please. More like a jester in pig skin! This guy's such a loser.

I look around Aiden to see if any cars are around, to see if Ian is here yet. With a smirk, I grab Aiden by his shirt and pull him inside my house, kicking the door closed behind him by expertly maneuvering myself.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa," Aiden exclaims as I push him down onto my large red couch. "I knew you were sexy but I didn't think you were so damn _retozón_!" I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I hate when people act like Spanish stereotypes and speak in Spanglish like stupid _cholos_ and _cholas_. Oh look, I made a joke, haha!

I jump on top of Aiden and straddle him. I bend over him and kiss his cheek gently. I run my hands on top of his shoulders and his hands start rubbing the lower part of my back. When his hands creep down to my ass, I know what he's after.

"Do you want to _do_ me, Aiden?" I ask in a seductive whisper. My hair falls around us, veiling our faces from the outside world. My hair creates a small darkness that encompasses our faces, leaving us only to ourselves. In this darkness, I am not a lover. I am not a fighter. I am not an innocent girl. In this darkness, I am the hunter…

…and Aiden Rodriguez is my prey.

Aiden's hands gently tug at the rim of my jean skirt, but he doesn't pull it down. His hand slides over the curve of my ass until he touches the back of my thigh. His touch tickles—which is weird because he looks like he has rough hands.

"I don't want to just do you, _mi zorra bella_," he whispers back. "I want to screw your fucking brains out." If he wasn't such a loser, maybe I'd consider not killing him and actually consider rolling around with him in the sack a few times. I could never consider being serious with him, especially after what happened with Danny. I was so close to killing Danny it was insane! But I didn't, so I'm alright.

_Wow!_

Am I really thinking about thinking of a relationship with _Aiden Rodriguez_? What's wrong with me?

I inwardly shake away my stupid thoughts and smirk down at him. I lean in and kiss him softly. His hands slide under my panties and one of his fingers treads on no man's land. I feel a tingling rustling through my body. God, if he keeps this up I might just say to hell with getting rid of him.

I place my hands on his arms and kiss him deeper. His lips part and he gets ready to shove his tongue down my throat. Thinking fast, I clamp my teeth down on his bottom lip and, in a small instant, his essence surges into my mouth. Aiden starts gasping for breath and he starts screaming loudly. I breathe in deeply the beauty of his life and his hands pull away from beneath my skirt. He reaches for my purple tank top and starts scratching at me. He ends up ripping the shoulder part, but I don't stop. After a few more seconds, Aiden stops pulling at my shirt and stops moving altogether.

As Aiden's hands fall limp at his sides, I hear a car horn honk outside.

"Shit," I mutter. It's Ian!

I stand up and try to get Aiden off my couch. I grab him by his ankles and pull him along the couch. I scuffle my feet along the floor, trying to get him off my couch when there's a knock on the door.

"Tori, I'm here!"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Just a minute!" I shout as Aiden's body hits the floor with a loud thud. "What was that noise?" Ian calls through the door. "Is everything okay?" I groan as I try to pull Aiden away. "Yeah," I lie. "I just…tripped. Hang on one more second and I'll be there!"

I continue to pull Aiden across the floor through the kitchen and, with a grunt, I open the basement door. "Are you sure everything's okay in there, Tori?" Ian calls. "You're worrying me." I pick Aiden up as much as I can and, as I get ready to toss him, I see his stupid loose black shirt isn't on him anymore. I look to see it by the kitchen counter. I roll my eyes and throw Aiden down the stairs. "Yeah, everything's peachy keen and hunky-dory!" I shout as Aiden's corpse tumbles down the stairs. I quickly grab his shirt and throw it down the stairs. It lands on Aiden's bare chest and his head and leg are now at unnatural angles.

I quietly close the basement door and dash to my front door. I take in a deep breath before I open it and run my hands up my arms to smooth myself down. I gasp when I feel the rip in my shirt. I turn around and snatch my jacket off the back of the couch, quickly putting it on.

I plaster on another fake smile and open the door.

"Hey," Ian greets as he stands in my doorway holding our mold bush. "Hey," I greet back. I step aside and hold my hand out to the inside of my house. "My kitchen table's all ready for you." I'm ready for you to put me on the table instead of the mold bush so I can ravish you like I know you want to ravish me. Wait…_what_?

My brunette (on the verge of redheaded) science partner nods and walks in, holding the icky mold bush in his hands. I stare at his back as he walks, thinking about what a great lay he'd be…and what a better-tasting soul he'd have. God, what am I _thinking_?

He sets the mold bush down on the kitchen table and I grab my laptop from the kitchen counter. All I can really think about though is how I'll hurry this up so I can take him back to my room—or maybe the basement—so I can have some fun with him. He looks so tasty in more ways than one!

As we work, I try to focus on the mold bush and _not_ Ian's lips. My body seethes for him, yearns for his soul to complete mine. I'm so _empty_! I thought Aiden would hold me over, but he didn't! My body's _screaming_ at me and I _need_ Ian inside me—I mean his soul—I mean…I don't know what I mean! I need this hunger to _stop_…

I keep getting distracted, but Ian and I get at least twenty minutes of work done before Trina bursts through the door claiming how upset she is that she got paired with a sophomore for her school's Big Showcase. After she complains about that, she shoos Ian out of the house, much to my protests. We were almost _done_! I almost _had him_! Dammit, Trina. Damn her for ruining everything!

Then she whines about wanting _me_ to help with the Showcase. What do I know about a showcase? Apparently, I'm not the talented one in the family (though everyone could argue that Trina isn't either) and I don't know how to write songs. I can kinda dance, but other than that I'm useless! I don't wanna help her…

The doorbell rings after she begs me to help and a boy with dreadlocks down to his shoulders and really cool threads saunters into the room. She introduces him as Andrew, but he corrects her and informs me that his name is André. He looks…tasty…

God, stop it Tori! Stop this instant!

Oh, but think if I went to Hollywood Arts! It's a given André won't want to spend more time with Trina after this showcase so if I went to Hollywood Arts with her, I could get to know him. I could get close to him. Then I could steal his soul in the dead of night, maybe take him to an alley if he pissed me off or do it at his home where he could die happily in his bed. Either way, I'd get his soul…then maybe then I'd be full.

After we get introductions out of the way, the three of us share some banter about me, my sister, and my strong dental structure. Then André plays some on the piano and he truly impresses me. I've never had an artiste before…

Trina ends up roping me into helping her and André with rehearsal over the course of the next five days, but I don't mind because I get to spend more time with him and he starts to regard me more as a friend. Soon it'll be easy for me to get him where I want him.

Annie stops by a few times, but she doesn't stay long and she won't let me formally introduce her to André. I guess that'll make things easier for me if less people know him.

_**~*I must scream to be heard*~**_

Well, my parents and I get to the Showcase and we're sitting there enjoying the show when we hear a loud, pained squealing. Then this dark-skinned guy comes up to where my parents and I are sitting and asks my parents if Trina's their daughter. After they confirm it, he asks them to come backstage. I follow the three of them because curiosity's getting the best of me. That…and I can probably get André alone during the commotion and take his soul.

"Trina!" my mom exclaims once we step backstage. I look past my dad to see a bunch of people surrounding my sister. "What happened?" he questions as we run up to her. She starts babbling incoherently and when I get to her, her tongue is _bloated_! God that's gross!

"Oh my God it's huge!" I declare in fright. The sight is purely sickening! She babbles something else and the nurse asks how this happened. Then it hits me.

"The Chinese herb gargle!" I suggest. Trina points at her nose with one hand and to me with the other while babbling some more. My dad looks to me in confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about?" he asks. I sigh and narrow my eyes. "Oh, she found some website that shows you how to make this herb gargle that's supposed to help you sing better," I explain.

"She must have had an allergic reaction to it," the nurse claims. Trina continues to whine and Mom asks if she'll be okay. The nurse starts to say something but changes mid-sentence when she notices Trina's tongue is 'throbbing erratically.' She continues to whine and the guy that brought me and my parents out asks if there's any way Trina can perform. Trina grabs the nurse's arms, begging for something I think. The nurse shouts at her to stop talking because her tongue can '_explode_' and my parents mutter apologies about how she'll have to wait until next year to be in the Big Showcase. Then the nurse pulls Trina off to the side so she can "massage her tongue." Gross…

"I guess my grandma came here for nothin'," André states dejectedly. The man who came to my parents turns back to the crowd of people with hopeful eyes. "Wait!" he utters. "Does anyone _else_ know Trina's part?" I quickly turn around to André, begging with my eyes he won't say anything.

But he betrays me.

"Her sister does," he answers, pointing at me. I look at him with shocked eyes and point at myself. "Me, sister?" I question in shock. I hope to God I'm just dreaming this and he isn't serious! I laugh and hold up my hands. "No, no, no, no," I protest with a disbelieving smile. "I just helped him rehearse. I'm not even a student here. I—"

André grabs me by the arm and pulls me off to the side. Oh no, I know where this is going…

"You know this whole thing inside and out," he assures me. "The song, the choreography, you can do this! Come on!" I shake my head at him with a disbelieving voice. As much as I'd want to take his soul by getting to be his friend, I have to protest!

But what does he do? He raises his hands to the crowd and lies to them, saying I said I'll do it. I try to protest more, but everyone ignores me. I'm afraid of performing onstage and people dragging me around everywhere won't help that fear! I try to run away but Andre picks me up and forces me back. I continue to protest as people dress me in this skimpy mini-dress, but they don't listen.

They only force me onstage.

André starts to play the slow melody and I open my mouth to sing, terrified to be in my skin. I can kill people with ease, haha, but I can't even sing in front of an audience!

I'm such a loser…

As I finally sing the words and do the choreography, I motion to André to speed up the song; I told Trina the song would have been better faster and now that I'm singing, we're gonna do this _my_ way. I close my eyes and let it out. I find myself in my own head and I let the music take me over. I let myself live in the beat of the song, dressing myself in the words and finding myself having fun with the choreography. It was beautiful, being on that stage and entertaining people with the voice they didn't know I had. Suddenly, I don't feel the hunger; I don't feel the craving for someone's soul to mix with mine. All there is will be me, this song, and André. If I could always feel complete like this, I would sing forever.

If I could feel the amazement of hearing the audience clapping for me after I sing my heart out, I would listen forever.

If I could feel the joy I felt when Mr. Eikner (the principal) offered me a place at Hollywood Arts, I would feel it forever.

If I could bask in the mind-blowing, glorious thought of the being in a pool of talented souls for the picking, I'd swim in that thought forever even when it became my reality.

I would never change a thing and this moment would last forever.

The realization hits me: I get to be with the crazy talented kids at this school! Oh my God that's amazing! I'll get my chance to be near André and finally have what I want; better yet, I'll have a whole new pick of the lot at my new school! I never thought I had talent and here I am being offered a place at an amazing school like this, finally getting the chance to not be empty!

Wait…I _have_ to be talented to go there. What if this was a fluke, a one-time thing?

"But what if I'm not good enough?" I ask skeptically. Everyone around me groans and starts arguing with me. Eventually we all turn into some big mess of Tori's Talent Argument. The next thing I know, the curtain opens and everyone arguing with and around me looks out to see the quizzical faces of the people in the audience. Then André tells them of the situation at hand and asks if they think I'm good enough to go to Hollywood Arts.

They. All. Clap. They all clap for me!

That settles it. I'm going to Hollywood Arts!

I'm getting a new farm of souls to reap.


	8. House of Wolves

**I wanted to have this up a while ago but I kept getting sidetracked. Anywhore, please read and review this pretty, pretty please! **

**(PS. I know this is a little slow, so I'm sorry but I hope it doesn't bother you that much!)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 4 – House of Wolves"<strong>_

"_You better run like the devil, 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone. You better hide up in the alley, 'cause they're never gonna find you a home. And as the blood runs down the wall, you'll see me creeping up these halls." – My Chemical Romance_

When I step into the doors of Hollywood Arts, the sight amazes me. The lockers are decorated in beautiful paintings, freaky foods, and…baby bottle nipples? Gross!

My sister and I exchange a few less than friendly words before she runs off with one of her "friends" because this boy got his hair straightened or something. I sigh after her, looking at my schedule and feeling lost. I feel worse than lost! I feel…utterly alone…

Then I see a girl with an interesting jacket and deep red hair with curls at the tips. I walk up to her and try to ask her when she interrupts me. "Oh my God, you're Tori, right?" she asks. "You did really great in the big Showcase."

"Aww, thanks!"

"My name's Cat."

"Oh, like the animal!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her sudden mood change frightens me. I didn't think it was possible to get _so_ offended by that! Maybe she gets that a lot…

I have to think of what I could say. There was only so much you could say to a strange girl like Cat. But I finally settle on: "Nothing…I-I love cats."

Her shocked frown turns into a warm smile. "Me too!" she exclaims. "They're so cute!"

Then she walks away without another word…

God, I hope all the kids here aren't like her! Where's André when you need him?

Then there's boy with curly black hair, glasses, and a bad fashion sense walking past me with a puppet in his arms. At least the puppet has a better fashion sense than he does…

I grab his arm and catch his eye. "Hey," I start. Then he looks at me and his face fills with shock. "Hi, hello, female, yes?" he mumbles out. That's…not as weird as Cat, but still weird…

"Can you tell me where Mr. S…" I trail off because I don't know how to say the last name and I show the boy my schedule. "Sikowitz class," he informs me. He starts to give this long and drawn out speech of how to get to the class, but his puppet interrupts me and gives me a shorter version of the directions. I nod to both of them and mutter "thanks" before heading down the way the…_puppet_ directed me.

Once in the classroom, I get distracted by the new surroundings. I set my stuff down and turn around where I bump into this really hot boy!

"Oh my gosh," I breathe as I see the coffee stain I've caused after spilling his coffee on him.

"No, it's cool," he assures me. But being me, I ignore him and roll my sleeve over my fist and try to rub it out while we try to talk over each other about what to do about the situation. When he tells me I might be making it worse and he laughs this soft, adorable chuckle, I look up and gaze into those brown pools of Persian chocolate he calls eyes.

As I look into those eyes, I feel my heart mining out of my chest and jumping onto the sleeve that's trying to clean his shirt. I lose myself in those eyes, drawing myself further into his web. I see myself in his eyes, but I don't see who I really am; I don't see a monster that could kill someone whenever she pleased. No, I see a normal teenage girl who has the potential of wanting to love this normal, insanely hot, teenage boy…

"Dude!" comes a voice from behind the boy. I look around him to see a girl dressed in all black, brown hair lighter than mine, dark makeup, and an eyebrow piercing looking at me menacingly with her hand on the door. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" She holds her other hand out as she speaks to accentuate the nature of the situation.

Christ, I should have _known_ he'd have a girlfriend. Someone this hot could never stay single for long right? I know how I _could_ make him single though… No, Tori, bad! Don't think that way!

I try to explain what happened and she urges me to get away from him. The boy goes up to her and kisses her on the cheek, telling her to relax. Then a balding man rushes into the room and announces there's a big fire. Everyone screams then he tells us it was just to "get our blood pumping." He tells us to go to our seats and I take the empty seat by André.

_He's_ our teacher? I thought he was a homeless guy! I gave him two dollars earlier this morning to help him out…

Then we go through the rest of the class with Mr. Sikowitz teaching us about Improv. He chooses that girl to go up—her name is Jade—and she chooses three people to be onstage with her. She also chooses me but Sikowitz says I should sit this one out so I can get a feel for how to do Improv. He says I should see how it's done before I participate.

_~*I've been a bad motherfucker*~_

Lucky for me, my last class before lunch is with André. He walks me out to the 'Asphalt Café' for lunch and takes me to this little food truck parked in the café so I can buy something to eat. After I buy a chicken sandwich and André buys a hotdog with fries, he leads me to a table where Cat's already sitting with that boy and his freaky puppet.

"Hi again, Tori!" Cat announces with a wide grin. She has the cutest little dimple on the side of her face! "H-hi, T-t-t-Tori," the boy stammers out. His puppet scoffs. "I'm Rex," he announces. The boy makes the puppet nod its head to him. "This stuttering loser is Robbie, but he ain't important." Robbie makes Rex's eyebrows lift twice. "_I'm_ all you need, sweet thang."

I roll my eyes and start picking at my food.

"So Tori," André starts, "What was your old school like?" I smile widely at him and open my mouth to speak when another voice speaks.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

I quickly turn around to see Jade and Beck walking up to us with his arm around her shoulders. There's a tan girl with long black hair and a dominate smirk plastered on her face walking with Jade and Beck as a tall white guy with short and spikey blonde hair has his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jade takes a seat by Cat with Beck beside Jade, the blonde boy beside Beck and his girlfriend beside him next to André.

"She's our friend, Jade," André announces. "Please be nice to her." Jade laughs loudly and mockingly. "If I'm _barely_ nice to you," she starts, "What makes you think I'll _try_ to be nice to _this_ loser?" She eyes me up and down with her nose turned up at me like a snooty bitch. I scoff and roll my eyes. "Don't bother," I say. I don't know if I'm directing it to André or Jade, but I don't care. "I don't want anything to do with her anyway." Guess I was talking to André.

I pick up my tray and leave the table. As I walk away, I hear André calling after me but I ignore him. I make my way to my locker as I munch, munch, munch on my chicken sandwich when someone bumps into me. Luckily, I hold my chicken sandwich tightly so it doesn't fly to the ground.

The girl who bumped into me sits on the floor with a ukulele at her side. I notice her hair is light brown and wavy, just a little longer than mine. She wears a pair of glasses and I see a little heart-shaped birthmark on the part of her hip that isn't covered by her ridiculously short shirt. How is that appropriate?

"Liss?" I call to her. The girl looks up at me and I catch those familiar blue eyes. She smiles widely at me. "Vicky!" she exclaims loudly. She jumps up from the floor and hugs me tightly. I laugh and hug her back, making sure I don't get her long hair in my sandwich. "What are you doing here?" she questions. "I…go to school here," I announce. Alyssa screams in enjoyment and starts jumping up and down.

"Alyssa, hurry up!" another girl calls out. "Stop hugging that girl and let's go!" I turn around to see a girl with deep auburn hair that falls slightly past her shoulders walk up to me and my cousin. She's as tall as me and she's got fierce green eyes. I think Jade's eyes are green or something, but then again I don't care. She also has a bunch of freckles on her face, the girl not Jade.

When she sees me, her eyes widen and she rushes up to me. She places her hands on my face and starts feeling it. "Who's your friend, Alyssa?" she asks as she feels my nose and runs her fingers over my lips. "She's got a beautiful facial structure that I'd love to capture in a sculpture!" I look at her with wide, confused eyes. "How about: who are _you_ and why are you feeling my face?" I throw out.

Alyssa gasps and pushes between me and this weird girl. "I'm so rude!" she exclaims. She pulls the girl's hands from my face and looks her in the eye. "Marley," she starts, "This is my cousin, Tori Vega. She just started going to school here!" She turns to me with her wide smile on her face. "And, Tori," she continues, "This is my friend Marley Scarrow." She laughs softly and gently nods her head from side to side. "She was touching your face because she's an artist."

Marley pushes past Alyssa and goes back to feeling my face with an inquisitive stare. "I see something inside you," she states. "It's…it's something dark and I'd love to capture it in a sculpture, maybe a painting!" I raise an eyebrow at her. I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. "Thank…you?"

Before I close my mouth, Marley shoves her finger in it feeling my tongue. It freaks me out and I accidently bite her finger. She screams and snatches her finger from me. Then she starts holding her head and staggers back and forth. "I feel…dizzy," she says in a daze. Alyssa rushes to her and places her hands on Marley's shoulders. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" she questions. Marley opens her mouth to answer, but then she passes out.

Alyssa screams and I gasp.

_~*I've been a bad motherfucker*~_

Alyssa and I carry Marley to the nurse and—lucky for me—she only fainted. I should have been more careful. I can't take someone's life force in the middle of school! But man, it tasted good… Maybe I should start biting people's fingers. Sure I don't get a lot out of it, but it doesn't kill anyone and I don't have to look for more places to hide the bodies.

But I don't get a lot out of it.

So you know what? I'll keep killing people. I get so much out of it and I don't want to cheat myself out of the euphoria.

Marley wakes up in the nurse's office and doesn't remember what happened. All she remembers was feeling my face and passing out. She doesn't remember me biting her at all. When the nurse says she's okay, we lead her back to the Asphalt Café so she can get some fresh air.

"Hey, Tori," André calls out to me. I look up to see him running up to me and my cousin with Cat and Robbie behind him. "Where'd you go earlier?" I shrug. "I was just walking and I bumped into my cousin," I answer as I gesture to Alyssa. "Then she introduced me to her friend who felt my face and fainted."

"My brother scared me so bad this one time that I fainted!" Cat exclaims in her high pitched voice with a bright grin. Then it lowers into a thinking frown. "Oh wait," she corrects, "He hit me with one of those big spoons that you scoop soup with and knocked me out."

The five of us just stare at her with confused glances as she wears her thinking frown for a moment longer. Then she starts smiling again as she sways back and forth looking at her little pink fingernails.

"So anyway," Robbie starts awkwardly, "There's gonna be a party tonight. Wanna come?" A party? That'll be amazing! There are always hundreds of people at parties. I'll be able to get at least fifteen people alone and steal away their precious lives. There is bound to be thousands of places I can get them alone and hide the bodies afterward! I can't wait!

"I'd love to go!" I announce with a wide smile. "Where's it gonna be?" Robbie nervously hides behind Cat, refusing to say anything else. "Adrian Mars is throwing it," she answers for him. "She always throws _great_ parties!"

Then that girl with the long black hair, deep hazel eyes, and dominate smirk comes walking up to us. "Sorry Cat," she announces, glaring at me while I talk. "But I only have but so high of a loser tolerance for my parties, and since I _have_ to invite Robbie, _Tori_ can't come."

I roll my eyes. "Like I'd want to be around a pompous brat like you," I spit. I wasn't going for _that_ particular b word, but I have to tone things down for my cousin. She's only fourteen!

Adrian laughs lightly, an annoying sound worse than Mira's old laugh. "It's funny how you think I actually care what you think," she says. "I've got better things to do with my life." She flips her hair and walks away without another word.

Day one and I already have _two_ enemies. It'll be fun getting rid of them.

_~*I've been a bad motherfucker*~_

After school, André drives me back home because I'd hate to ride with Trina again. My sister's…alright I guess, but she's a _horrible_ driver. I feel like I'm gonna die every time I get into the passenger's seat!

Anyway, on the way home, André strikes up a conversation.

"I think you should crash Adrian's party," he tells me. I look to him in shock. "_What_?" I question. "Why would I _want_ to do that?" He chuckles softly. "Well why wouldn't you?" he asks coolly. "We all know Adrian's…not a nice girl; she and Jade practically own the school by being all…snarky with their cold glares and the long hair and the scowls and smirks and…"

"Where are you going with this?" I interrupt. "You're not telling me anything new here."

André laughs softly and nods. "Sorry," he apologizes, "Sometimes I get carried away. What I'm _trying_ to say is that she thinks she can do whatever she wants. But if you go to that party then everyone will see that her power is slipping. Everyone knows that Jade doesn't like you and if Jade doesn't like you then Adrian doesn't like you."

I scoff with a roll of my eyes. "I didn't peg you for someone who liked gossip like that," I admit. "I'm not," André laughs out, "But Cat gossips like crazy and Robbie and I are usually there to listen to it." I smile lightly. "Speaking of Cat and Robbie," I begin, "Are they dating?"

"Nah, they like each other but she thinks he doesn't like her that way and he's too chicken to ask her out."

I smirk to myself. He does seem like the shy type; I'm sure I could get them together…if I don't want them. Cat's pretty bubbly and full of life, so I'm sure she'll keep me pleased for a week.

Wait, no! Stop it, Tori. You're not gonna hurt Cat no matter how bubbly and full of life she is!

"I'll think about going," I tell André as he pulls into my drive-way. "But I highly doubt it. I'm not big on confrontations." God, I'm a liar. I'm starting to love confrontations, especially when they get me and the other person alone and I can have fun!

"I'll pick you up at eight," André tells me as I step through my doorway. I open my mouth to protest when he slams the door in my face. With a sigh, I go to the couch and fall onto it and stare at the ceiling.

As soon as I pick up the remote to turn on the TV, my door slams open and Anora skates in. "Hey, Bitch Tits," she shouts as she skates into the kitchen area. She hops off my skateboard and starts raiding my fridge.

"I asked you not to call me that," I announce as I sit up. "Please don't shout it either; my little sister's upstairs with Trina." Anora laughs loudly as she pulls a Raspberry Fairy soda from the fridge and kicks the door shut. "Franny Fanny what's up?" she yells up the stairs. My little sister, Francesca, screams in excitement and rushes down the hall, sliding down the railing once she reaches the top of the stairs.

"Annie Nanny!" she exclaims as she rushes up to Anora and hugs her tightly. "I missed you!" Francesca's been really sick lately—they said she had cancer—so she spent a long while with my Aunt in Mission Viejo, which is an hour away, until she got better. She's cancer free and she's only ten. That's something, huh?

We don't know if she's like me and my mom or like Trina and my dad.

"I missed you too, Sugar Bug," Anora announces. "I'm glad you're all better now!" Francesca smiles widely and jumps up and down. "I'm glad I'm better too!" she announces. Anora picks Francesca up and looks to me. "So how was your first day at your fancy art school, Bi-Big Girl?" she questions. Nice save.

I laugh softly at her and shrug. "It was okay I guess," I tell her. "I met a lot of really…weird people. You know André, the guy you won't let me introduce you to?" She nods. "I don't want you to set me up with anyone," she tells me. I roll my eyes. "I'm not trying to set you up with him Anora!" I insist. I shake away this conversation. "Anyway," I continue, "He's coming over later and is dragging me to a party so I can crash it."

Anora's eyes light up in curiosity. "Crashing?" she repeats as she bounces Francesca on her hip. "Why would you be crashing?" I sigh and rub my arms gently. "The girl having it is friends with this girl that doesn't like me," I explain. "So she hates me by association." Anora smiles wickedly. "Sounds like fun," she says. "If I let you introduce me to your friend, can I crash with you?"

I sigh again. "It'd be nice if I had someone I knew personally with me," I admit. Anora pulls me close to her into a big hug that ends up squishing Francesca. "Can't breathe!" she squeaks out. "Let me out!"

Anora and I laugh loudly and she puts my little sister down. Then she grabs my wrist and starts pulling me upstairs, Francesca right behind us. "Let's find some good clothes to crash a party in!"


	9. Massive Author's NoteRant Thing

So it's all over Tumblr, Twitter, FF, and any other social media site you can think of, but I feel like this should be said.

Nickelodeon is really weird with their TV shows and the 60 episode limit. And Dan knew this when he started the show, even when he started all his other shows.

While some of his shows got above 60 episodes, Victorious won't be one to make the cut. I love this show more than anything, but at the end of the day Nickelodeon will still want to cut it off at 60 episodes. While several thousand followers disagree with this notion (personally, I think it's stupid especially when they're making new shows five at a time when they can just keep that money on one show), Victorious had its run. While the show will no longer have new episodes, it's not going to die. It's still going to be re-runned on Nick and Teen Nick for years to come (I'm sure they'll air it on Teen Nick longer because they replay shows time and time again like nobody's business).

Also, Victorious will never die as long as the fans keep it alive on fanfiction, coming up with new stories and situations for the characters. I know it's hard, but there are somethings that just need to be accepted...and this is one of those things.

So I feel like we should stop trying to 'Save' Victorious when it will always be alive as long as the fans continue to add to it.

I hate to sound like a downer, but even if millions of fans signed petitions and stuff, that wouldn't change Nickelodeon's mind. And the actors and actresses have accepted this as well. That's why Victoria Justice is taking time for her tour, Liz Gillies is doing a lot of new music and Winx Club stuff (which is awkward for me because I can't see her as anything other than 'ganky' Jade), Leon Thomas has also got new music, and Ariana Grande is doing "Sam and Cat" (or whatever it's called). As much as we love Victorious, we love it because of the actors and how well they play their characters. I was really upset when I found out Victorious was ending, but we should just-pardon my bluntness-build a bridge and get over it. We should support Victoria, Liz, Avan, Ariana, Leon, Matt, Daniella, and all the other Victorious characters as they go onto bigger and better things. They're all happy with where their lives are going; they'd be happy if they were still doing Victorious, but they all know that things have to change.

(And now to draw away from that lengthy epicness. I won't be posting as much because I've got college. I'm moving in tomorrow! I won't stop my stories, but they'll be very scarcely updated depending on what my free time looks like. I mean, I know my class schedule and all, but there's studying, meetings with the Theatre department, practicing for plays, and so forth. So if you took the time to read this or any of my other stories, thank you so much. You supporters mean the world to me and make me feel like a good writer. Be safe!)


	10. Truth or Dare

**_Eek! Do you guys hate me? It's been forever since I posted this. Lucky for you guys, though, this story wasn't put on the back burner for two full years like I did with one of my other stories. Since I don't have a job, I'll have more time to update stories. For those of you interested in The House on Red Hill Drive, I'm going to go back and re-write it, so you might have to wait a little longer for that. Sorry!_**

**_So, this chapter is shortish, and nothing really happens, but it's a builder chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me! But feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Chapter 5 – Truth or Dare"<em>**

_"It's as easy as one, two, three. Do you see what I do? Truth or dare, yes I double dare you. You, you, me, now I think you got it. One last breath and just spun the bottle…" –Marianas Trench_

After picking out a red, one-shoulder mini-dress and black stilettos, Annie makes me curl my hair. Annie says this will be a good outfit because it's 'sexy as hell' and all the boys will love me; she says it'll really make an impression. She told me that I looked like I met a cute guy at school and this would make him have the hots for me. Naturally, I protested, but she never listens to me.

I let her raid my closet and she picks out my favorite dress: a knee-length, black, topless, really tight dress. But she cuts it so there's a thin strip around her lower back—with a big hole between the strip and the top of her butt—as well as cutting it under her chest so it forms two points that cover her belly-button. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's trying to upstage me! But then again, today's Friday…

"André will be here in a few minutes," I announce as Annie finishes curling her hair.

Annie turns the curling iron off and unplugs it. "Kay, Bitch Tits," she acknowledges. "I'm just gonna go put this downstairs and get my grub on."

I groan loudly. "But there's gonna be food at the _party_!" I exclaim.

Annie smirks. "I know," she says, "But this is my _pre-party_ hunger we're talking about. Besides, you know I _love_ your Latin lovin' food." She clicks her tongue three times and twirls out of my room with the curler in hand. I roll my eyes as she leaves. That girl eats like a trucker and she never gains a pound!

I sigh and my video chat starts ringing again. I open my computer to find a request from my dear cousin Olivia. I accept and find her perky little blonde-haired, blue-eyed face on the screen.

I smile tiredly at her. "Hey, Livy," I greet.

She frowns slightly. "Why so glum, Tori Bug?" she questions. "You look hot, by the way."

I blush slightly and shrug. "Some of my friends are making me go to this party tonight and I _really_ don't wanna go; I've been getting really tempted lately."

A smirk crosses Livy's face. "A party, huh?" she inquires. "Will there be _a lot_ of people there?" I nod and Livy's smirk turns into a big, devilish smile.

"Remember when I was younger and we used to play Truth or Dare all the time?" she questions. I sigh and nod, knowing where this is going. "Well I dare you to take out a few people while you're there," she dares. "You look like you could use it." I sneer and she laughs slightly. "Matter of fact," she continues, "I double dare you!"

This time, I smirk devilishly. She has a point, though; it would do me some good to get a little soul or two now that I've been doing it more often. My mom said her sister 'kissed' a lot of boys and ended up getting addicted to it; when she got addicted, she would get really drained when she stopped. She'd get really pale and deathly looking until she got her fix. Souls are like drugs.

"Trust me," I begin mischievously, "I double dare me as well."

"Hey, Vicky!" Annie calls up the stairs. "Who are you talking to?"

I frown slightly. "Gotta go," I whisper to my cousin as I close my laptop. "Just André!" I call down the stairs. "He says he's almost here!"

Annie comes running up the stairs wearing a big smile on her face. "Guess who's gonna be joining us at this party," she questions. I shrug slightly.

"I don't know, who?"

Annie rolls her eyes and throws a piece of bread at me. I catch it before it hits me in the chest, though. "You're no fun," she complains. Then her smile returns. "Harry's coming over soon," she tells me in a sing-song voice. "He's coming to the party with us!"

I smile widely. "Really?" I ask enthusiastically. That means Harry and I can actually hang out together without him worrying about his stupid tough guy reputation!

Hopefully…

The doorbell rings and I squeal in excitement. "I got it!" Francesca screams.

"No you don't!" I call loudly. I dart out of my room and down the stairs to find her standing at the foot of the door, her head turned to me, and her hand tauntingly reaching for the doorknob. I give her a pointed glare and wait for her to take the hint, but she wouldn't know what a hint was if it smashed into her (God forbid anything smash into my little sister…).

"Come on, Tori!" Harry calls through the door. "I'll catch my death out here!"

"Just a minute!" I shout to him, my eyes locked on my baby sister. She smirks at me and her fingers inch closer to the knob. _I swear to God_, I mouth to her. The smirk still prevalent on her face, she turns her head slightly and opens her mouth as if to greet Harry.

A loud sigh emerges from behind me and Annie pushes past me, almost knocking me off the stair railing. She scoops up Francesca and opens the door, effortlessly holding the younger girl thrashing wildly. "Sup, Hairball," she greets. Harry nods to her and enters the house. Slowly, his eyes trail up to me and they widen; his mouth gently opens in awe as his eyes take in the sight of me.

"W-wow…" he stutters out. "Y-you loo-look _hot_, Tori."

I blush for the second time tonight and look away from him, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. It's…weird hearing him say that…or giving me a compliment for that matter.

"So my friend André's taking us to the party," I announce, quickly changing the subject. I know Harry and I would never work; I just know it…

"Did someone call?" André asks as he steps into the doorway. Harry's tall skinny frame nearly blocks André, but I can see the top of my musical friend's head and I smile slightly.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were!" I cry out, bounding down the stairs in my heels.

Annie backs away a little and puts Francesca down. "Let's go in the kitchen," I hear her whisper as soon as I reach the bottom step.

I grimace and my arm snatches out to her. "Where are you going?" I question. "We gotta hurry up and go; don't wanna be _too_ late, right?"

"Yeah," André adds as he steps around Harry. "The party's probably already started by now and if we don't hurry, all the food's gonna get gone."

Annie's face perks up at the mention of food. "Let's go!" she shouts, trying to run past André. I keep my hand locked tight on her arm, though.

"Wait," I beg. "I didn't get a chance to introduce you to André; it'd be weird if you got in his car without him at _least_ getting a good look at your face. I mean, how does he know you're not a serial killer?"

"She doesn't _look_ like a serial killer," André announces as he saunters up to us. He extends his hand to Annie and she refuses to look at him. "You're too pretty to be a serial killer."

He obviously doesn't know looks can kill.

Annie blushes and takes his hand. "Thanks," she murmurs. She looks up at him through her lashes as she shakes his hand. "I'm…Anora. I used to go to school with Tori."

André laughs slightly and nods his head. "So _you're_ the one Tori keeps talking about that I keep missing," he states. A goofy grin crosses her face and she looks away from him, still shaking his hand.

"Yeah," she laughs nervously.

I look to Harry and he looks to me. It's obvious on both of our faces that we want to burst out laughing, but neither of us makes a sound. We don't want to ruin this lovely little awkward encounter.

"I thought you guys were _leaving_," Francesca whines as she stamps her foot.

I sigh and grab Harry's arm. "Cesca's right," I agree. "We'd better get going so we can get to the food in time. Aren't you still hungry, Annie?"

Anora keeps her eyes locked on Andre's and lazily waves me off. "There's plenty of food here to eat," she slurs. Looks like someone's got a crush!

"Yeah," André mumbles in agreement. "Plenty of food…"

I stifle a chuckle and grab André by the arm. "Let's go," I suggest playfully. I actually want to see these two keep being awkward; Anora has only acted this way once and it's _so_ funny! She's so adorable.

"I'm not so sure I wanna go to that party anymore," André confesses, staring brightly into Anora's eyes. "I don't really like Adrian that much anyway…"

"We could always stay here and watch a movie," Anora suggests in a daze.

"_No_," I whine, stomping my foot. Now she's not being any fun! I want to go to that party and have my own little smorgasbord of souls. I can't do that if I don't have a ride! Well…I could always get Harry to take me, but I doubt he'd want to go with only me; he might feel obligated to hang out with me during the whole thing and have a miserable time. At least with two other friends keeping me occupied, he can keep his reputation up while still having a somewhat fun time.

"I wanna go before Trina decides to tag along!"

Anora grimaces, keeping her eyes on André. "Fine," she caves, "But I'm riding with André." Her smile returns and the two walk side by side without another word out the door and to his car.

Harry scoffs with a disbelieving smile. "She falls hard," he points out.

"You can say that again," I agree.

Harry locks arms with me. "She falls hard."

Rolling my eyes, I walk with him outside to his car, on my way to steal some life.

**_~*I double dare me as well*~_**

Harry and I didn't know how to get to Adrian's, so we followed André closely. When we got there, we saw how…_huge_ Adrian's home was. It was like…one of those large mansions that you see on TV or a celebrity house! That would explain why she's a total gank.

When we pull up to the house, there are cars lined up everywhere and we struggle to find parking spots. What ends up happening is Harry finds a spot the furthest away and André parks on the other side of the driveway, at least six cars ahead of us. Harry and I meet André and Annie at the front door.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Annie asks as Harry reaches for the door. "We can always go back home and watch that movie like I suggested." She scoots closer to Andre and he smiles flirtingly at her.

"We're here now," I point out. "I've never crashed a party before anyway."

Harry chuckles and opens the door, where the loud music and partygoers hit us at full blast. We all join in on the laughter as we head inside, totally blending in. If Adrian didn't want people to crash, then she shouldn't have left her door unlocked.

Before I can get anything in edgewise, Annie retreats to the kitchen with André right on her heels. I open my mouth to say something when a blonde boy stumbles up to me and Harry with two red Solo cups. "It's a party!" he exclaims as he shoves the cups at us. We both give awkward noises of enthusiasm as he stumbles away.

Harry clears his throat and I look up at him. "So uh," he begins awkwardly, "Do you…wanna dance?"

I smile brightly and chug the beer in my hand. "Let's go!" I exclaim as I take his hand. As I lead Harry out on the dance floor, I let the music take me over. The infectious melody courses through my veins and I pull Harry's body close to mine as we dance. I don't know why, but having him this close to me makings me feel so…alive.

Harry's hands caress my body in ways that no other guy ever did. In this moment, nothing can bring me down. In this moment, Harry is mine.

Unfortunately, moments don't last forever.

Harry stopped dancing and his hands fell from my hips. I stopped dancing, looking up at him with confused eyes. Harry, however, stood looking doe-eyed at the top of the stairs. I followed his gaze to the stairwell where Jade West stood with Adrian Mars, looking down at all the party people with pride. Adrian wore a tight-skinned, blue dress (which I think was silk), that covered about as much skin as a towel. Jade wore an asymmetrical black dress that was longer in the back and had a V-neck cut with—presumably fake—diamonds lining it. She wore her hair up and still looked terrifying with her dark makeup. Her skin, though pale, looked stunning and seemed to glow in the light. She was too dressed up for a casual party, but she was gorgeous.

And she'd stolen Harry's attention.


End file.
